Yuragi
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Summary inside.  But I can tell you now, that I hope this story can continue.
1. Chapter 1

_This just popped into my head and I just had to do it. I don't know why, but I just had to. Review and tell me what you think please. ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tremors._

The desert holds many secrets. They can hold ancient ruins and tombs. Suna's desert holds a secret that dates before humans even roamed the Earth. There is a part in Suna that is forbidden to all and any civilian in Suna. What ancient force is released when two fools enter the forbidden grounds?

Anime-Fan 2011 presents a Sci-Fi original

"Yuragi"

~oOo~

**Prologue: Forbidden Territory**

Midnight in the Hidden Sand Village, two shadow figures were zipping from rooftop to rooftop.

There is a legend that on the other side of the South Gate of the village, that there is an evil not meant to be controlled by human hands. This evil was said to be a silent killer that lurks under the earth. The First Kazekage dubbed the evil; "Sand Demons". There was absolutely no way to kill the demons or control them. They would drag their victims down under the sand and devours them whole. No one had ever seen it coming until it was too late. The First Kazekage commanded his ninja to lure the demons into the Southern part of the desert where he placed a seal on the Gate that kept the demons out of the village and blocked entrance under the ground for the demons.

The two shadows, a man and a woman, became curious about the legend and decided to investigate to see if these "Sand Demons" even exist or "existed".

They stopped before the South Gate. They both made a handsign and yelled, "Kai!"

A genjutsu that was covering the entire Gate faded and a seal appeared.

"Well, the seal appears to be real. Do you think that the demons on the other side are real as well, Riku?" the woman asked.

"There's only one way to find out, Yuri."

Riku took out a kunai from his weapon pouch and tossed it onto the sealed door. They leaped away a good distance before the tag on the kunai exploded. The explosion caught the attention of two Jounin patrolling the area and they went to investigate.

The seal on the door was damaged and so the seal deactivated and vanished. Along with the shield it produced that travelled miles underground in front of the Gate.

By the time the Jounin arrived at the scene, the Gate was wide open with the result of the explosion in the middle of the two doors.

"Oh shit. This is the Gate that was sealed wasn't it?" asked one of the Jounin nervously.

"Yeah, I think it was. But do you really think the legend is true?" asked the next Jounin.

"That's not important right now. We need to inform the Kazekage right away."

Several miles into the desert, Riku and Yuri stood waiting for something to happen. They looked around looking for anything suspicious, but found nothing but desert.

"Heh, I knew that legend was bogus. There's nothing out here but more desert," Riku said.

"Well, that was a waste then. Since we're out here we can't go back to the village. What are we supposed to do now?" Yuri asked.

"Well, we could- wait…do you hear that?"

There was silence.

"I don't hear anything," Yuri said.

"Listen closely."

There then a rumbling sound that seemed to be getting closer to their location. There was a sudden eerie feeling in the air. The rumbling sound got closer and closer and then suddenly it stopped. There was now nothing but silence.

They looked around, but couldn't find anything. The noise just stopped.

"I think it's a great idea to get the fuck out of here," Yuri said.

"Yeah," Riku said as he took a few steps back.

They turned around to leave, but Riku didn't walk three steps before suddenly the sand under his feet sprayed upward, and he was being dragged under the sand. He let out a blood curdling scream as he was already waist height. Yuri quickly turned to see him struggling. She grabbed his arms and pulled with all her might, but whatever was pulling Riku under was way stronger. He continued to scream and begged her to pull him out as he was now shoulder deep.

Yuri's grip on him slipped and she fell backwards. Once she was back on her feet, Riku's screams ceased. She panicked and ran in the opposite direction towards the village as fast as she could. Her speed wasn't fast enough, as she was suddenly being pulled under as well. She screamed and struggled to get loose from whatever was dragging her under, but to no avail. There was no one there to hear her screams of terror as she was finally pulled under.

Silence filled the desert once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the support for this story. Now for the fun to begin!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tremors._

~oOo~

**Chapter 1: Investigation **

The next day, 24 year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently at Training Ground 7 taking a nap in a tree. He had no missions today, and so he decided to take it easy for once. Naruto couldn't be happier with his life. He was finally respected by all of the villagers and ninja. The council gives him trouble, but it lowered to a minimum. Naruto gained everyone's love and respect when he led Konoha to victory against a war they had with Iwa four years ago.

What happened was that Iwa was planning to try and take control of the Five Great Nations, because the Tsuchikage became paranoid that the other villages were plotting to invade them. So to start the war off, he decided to start with destroying Konoha for it was the strongest nation. The war itself lasted six months, and the victory was actually starting to go to Iwa until Naruto demanded that he lead them.

Believe it or not, Naruto's plans led them to victory with very little casualties. Naruto, after the invasion by Pain, studied in secret about battle tactics for the next three years. He took some strategies that he learned and added his own little flare to them, and they actually worked better than Shikamaru's. Naruto turned into Konoha's Elite Battle Tactics Officer.

After the war, Naruto was appointed Special Jounin, and Naruto was loved by everyone for saving the village once again along with the Great Nations. Word about Naruto's success spread to the other nations, and let's just say his popularity skyrocketed. Missions from just about everywhere that were above C-Rank have been requesting for "Konoha's Elite Battle Tactics Officer".

But so for today, Naruto has been relaxing. Although even though his body was relaxing, his mind sure wasn't. At that very moment, he was thinking up battle tactics he might have to use in the near future. His thoughts were interrupted however by someone calling his name. Even though he was asleep, he trained his senses to the point he could hear anything in his sleep.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to find his pink haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. She too had gained a reputation as Konoha's Top Medical Ninja, a very close second to Tsunade Senju.

"Come on, Naruto! We got called to Tsunade's Office for a mission!" she called up to him.

Naruto stared lazily. "You know, it was you and Baa-chan that kept saying that I need to relax, and the one day that I decide to do just that, I have to see her for a mission? Make up your mind, people."

"Sorry, I guess you're not meant to relax. Even if you practically turned yourself into a work-a-holic," Sakura said sheepishly.

"This is probably the second reason I can't relax. The first reason is that I get bored too easily if there is nothing to do, so I have to find something for me to do to pass the time. Now, my second reason will be that if I try to relax I'll be denied that by being given work to do." He leaped down and landed in front of Sakura. "Well, let's see what she wants us to do."

~Tsunade's Office~

Tsunade was rereading a letter she received from the Kazekage. She was a little disturbed by what she was reading. The Kazekage wrote that a seal that was keeping a forbidden area was disturbed midnight last night. He wanted Naruto and two other ninja of Tsunade's choosing to be sent over to help investigate the scene.

Tsunade looked up from the letter to see Naruto and Sakura enter her office. Naruto and Sakura wore the standard Jounin outfit; the only thing is that Naruto's Jounin vest pockets contained many storage scrolls for weapons. That's another thing about Naruto. He became quite the seal master. He could modify a standard explosive tag and make it ten times as powerful, and make it to where storage scrolls could hold over 1000 weapons or more if he wanted.

"So, what's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, why must you continuously call me that?" Tsunade groaned.

"It's my own way to show my respect for you. You should know that by now, Baa-chan."

Tsunade sighed. She knew that for a long time, but she wished he would find some other way to respect her than calling her grandma. "Anyway you, Sakura and one other person are to head over to Suna to investigate the chaos over there. A forbidden area behind the village that was sealed by the First Kazekage has been opened. We all know that if something is sealed, it's always for a reason. There is a legend in Suna's history, that "Sand Demons roamed that part of the desert. They were too dangerous, so the First Kazekage sealed that area and claimed it forbidden."

"So, Gaara wants us to investigate a crisis, and it involves a legend that has Sand Demons…fuck yeah I want to go!" Naruto said excitedly. "What do you say, Sakura?"

"Sure, why not. It'll actually do me some good to get out of the village," she said.

"Okay, you are to head to the Main Gate and wait for your third teammate who will be joining you on the mission," Tsunade said.

"Who is our third teammate anyway?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when he arrives at the Gate."

~Main Gate~

Naruto and Sakura were waiting for their third teammate. They have been waiting, however, for two hours. Sakura was fuming for there was only one person they all knew that was this late. Naruto, however, wasn't at all surprised. The moment five minutes turned into an hour, Naruto knew who their teammate was.

"You know it's rude to keep people waiting right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked to no one.

"Well, if you knew who was here, why didn't you say something earlier? By the way, Kakashi isn't here. He's out on a mission."

Naruto and Sakura froze, for they knew that voice. _"No way, it can't be…"_

A puff of smoke appeared in front of them. When it cleared, it revealed the last person they would even have seen…Sasuke Uchiha.

"W-What the fuck are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked completely flabbergasted by the Uchiha's arrival.

"Well, the thing is that I was never really under Orochimaru's influence. I was ordered to spy on him from the inside of his base," Sasuke said, he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, when was this given to you?" Naruto asked.

"During the Chunnin Exams. The old man Hokage pulled me into his office during the prelims after I won my fight, and after Kakashi sealed my Curse Mark. The Hokage ordered me to gather information if I could, but if things got too out of hand…to kill him."

"Did Kakashi know about his?" Naruto asked.

"Not even Kakashi knew about the mission assigned to me. Three years later, he had taught me everything he could and tried to take over my body, which he failed to do because I killed him before he could even try anything."

"But, wait, why didn't you come back when your mission was complete?" Naruto asked.

"After I killed Orochimaru, I killed his partner Kabuto and then the rest of Sound. There's not a trace of that village on the map. I then decided to proceed with my ambition to kill Itachi, which I successfully did. Then, just to make things safer for the world, I took care of Madara Uchiha; who was the real leader of the organization. You don't have to worry about Akatsuki from here on out. Once that was done, me and my partners that I picked up along the way returned here…two days ago."

Sakura was silent the entire time. She had her face towards the ground and her fists were clenched. Sasuke gazed at her confused. Then, her fist collided with his face, sending him grinding against the dirt five feet back. "You son of a bitch! Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought you would never come back! I thought that I lost you forever!"

Sasuke got back up to his feet. "Okay, I defiantly deserved that. And you weren't kidding when you said her punches hurt like hell, Naruto."

"I told ya. But since she has been learning under Tsunade, she's a hundred times worse," Naruto chuckled.

"Aren't we supposed to be heading to Suna?" Sakura huffed as she walked out the Gates, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

"Now she's pissed, and for once it's at you and not me. That will never happen again, even if I wanted it to," Naruto joked, and which Sasuke actually chuckled to.

~oOo~

After taking a soldier pill, and adding chakra to their lags, they made it to Suna in two hours at the most. When they arrived, they found a mob of people gathered around a Gate in the back of the village. They pushed through the mob and found Gaara, Kankuro and Temari along with several Jounin surveying the scene.

"Yo, Konoha ninja, reporting for duty, Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

The Sand siblings turned and smiled at seeing regular faces. They were surprised to see Sasuke though.

"Naruto, it's been a while," Gaara said as he shook hands. He turned to Sasuke and glared.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you're here, Uchiha," Gaara said.

After Sasuke explained the same thing to the Kazekage things seemed calmer, but Gaara and his siblings still didn't trust him.

"Well, tell us more about our mission Kazekage-sama," Sakura said.

"Right, I called you here to help investigate the crisis. That much you already know. I'm going to send you and you team along with several of my Anbu into the desert to find if there are any survivors in there. Last night we have evidence that at midnight, someone in my village broke the seal on this Gate to either unleash the evil behind it, or they got curious about the legend that this village created," Gaara said.

"You mean the thing about "Sand Demons"?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. If there are survivors, you are to bring them back so they can face punishment for entering forbidden grounds and placing this village in danger if the legend is true or not. I will stay here and look for information on the seal used on the Gate. I will contact you if I find anything."

Gaara shushined; via Sand Shushin, back to his office in search of any files on the seal.

Temari walked up to them and handed them earpiece speakers just in case they got separated.

"Kankuro and I will be going with you. We have never been in this part of the desert, but we know how to survive out there so you don't need to worry."

Three Anbu walked up to them; to men and one woman. "Hawk, Squirrel, and Mantis at your service," said the man with a Hawk mask.

"Is there anything we need to do before departure?" Temari asked Team 7.

"Nope, we packed everything we needed back home," Naruto said.

Temari nodded. "Okay, then let's head out!"

~oOo~

Three miles into the desert, they all felt weary of their surroundings for some reason. The feeling dawned on them the moment they set foot into the forbidden area. They continued to walk further into the desert and stopped after they were 15 miles away from the village. If there was anything out there, they didn't want to put the village in any more danger than it probably already was.

"We'll set our base here. To cover more ground some of us will have to venture further while some stay here," Temari said.

There was silence for a few seconds before Naruto and Sasuke volunteered to venture on.

"Well, I'm going too. Hawk, you're coming along," Kankuro said walking up next to Sasuke and Naruto, Hawk following his lead.

"Then I, Sakura, Mantis, and Squirrel will stay here and survey the area for any clues as to what's out here that makes this part of the desert forbidden."

Sakura pulled out a storage scroll and sat it on the ground when opened. She said "KAI" and a huge puff of smoke covered the area they were in. When the smoke cleared, all of Sakura's medical supplies, scrolls, books, test tubes, even her desk and chair that were in her office at the hospital appeared. Temari pulled out a storage scroll as well and unsealed a tent that appeared over everybody, so that sand wouldn't get in their way and so they could be in the shade.

"Well, let's get going and see if we can find anything," Kankuro said as he and his group exited the tent.

Temari and Sakura watched as the four disappeared into the desert._ "Be safe out there,"_ they thought at the same time.

~oOo~

"I think I should have brought sunscreen," Naruto said. He was baking in this heat. If there were any survivors, they'd be dead anyway if those "Sand Demons" didn't get them first.

"Hawk, just out of curiosity, do you believe the legend is true?" Kankuro asked turning to Hawk.

"Well, my father has told me stories that his father encountered them and lived, but I really don't know. Grandpa was always a bit senile."

"I just hope that there isn't anything out here so we can get the hell out of this desert. I'm sweating up a storm here!" Naruto complained. That's Naruto for you. Always complaining even after all this time.

Sasuke was surveying their surroundings carefully. If there was anything out there, he didn't want to miss it. As they were resting, Sasuke saw something. Not out in the open, but something defiantly strange. He thought he just saw a mound of sand move towards them just slightly.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Create a Shadow Clone and have it walk out."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's something up, and I want to make sure that I'm wrong," Sasuke said; seriousness in his tone.

"Okay, whatever you say." Naruto created a Shadow Clone and commanded it to walk forward.

After walking a few feet, nothing happened.

"Hm, guess it was just my imagination," Sasuke sighed in relief.

The moment he said that, a small burst of sand erupted under the clone and was dragged under. When the clone hit waist deep, it dispelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was Kankuro's reaction.

"RUN!"

They bolted in the direction towards their base, but Naruto suddenly tripped and fell on his face. The group halted and turned back to find Naruto lying on the ground with something wrapped around his leg.

"Some HELP would be fucking nice!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to break loose of the thing's grip.

Kankuro and Hawk grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled. Sasuke unsheathed his Katana and decapitated the something. The rest of it retreated back into the ground leaving a trail of blood. Then two more popped out of the sand and lunged at them. They leaped back a foot, and Naruto pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached. He tossed it; which it landed between the two things that were sticking out of the ground. He activated the tag and it exploded. After the explosion they heard a screeching sound. When the debris cleared, the things were gone and they spotted a dust trail fleeing in the opposite direction.

"I, um, guess that the legend is true after all," Kankuro said uneasily.

They all nodded dumbly; for they couldn't believe what just happened. They all looked at the thing still attacked to Naruto's leg. It had a snake-like body, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and four spikes in its head; two on top and two on the bottom.

"Is this one of the "Sand Demons"?" Naruto asked as he pried the thing off his leg. Naruto knew that it had a mouth and teeth, because it bit into his leg.

"If it is, then we have a serious infestation on our hands," Hawk said.

"I think we should take it with us back to base so Sakura can take a look at it," Sasuke said.

They agreed, and Naruto picked up the snake thing and they headed back.

_~oOo~_

_That's right; I brought Sasuke into this story! The original Team 7 is back baby!_

_Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. ^_^_

_Until next time, cya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Yuragi! Last chapter, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro and Hawk ventured further into the desert and encountered something. Now let's see what happens next, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tremors._

~oOo~

**Chapter 2: "Sand Demons"**

Temari and Squirrel were outside the tent examining the area. It had been two hours since her brother and his group had left, and she and Squirrel didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Squirrel gazed into the distance and noticed figures.

"Temari-sama; Kankuro-sama and Hawk have returned."

Temari turned and found them helping a limping Naruto. "What happened?" Temari asked as she and Squirrel ran over to help them into the tent.

"We were attacked by what we suspect are the "Sand Demons"," Sasuke said. "And Naruto almost became lunch for them."

"We managed to kill one of them and kept the head. We were hoping that you could come up with something to tell us what it is," Kankuro said as he pulled out a storage scroll, and unsealed the snake-like creature that grabbed Naruto.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mantis asked.

"This is what we think is one of the "Sand Demons". After we killed this one, two more tried to jump us. Thanks to Naruto's thinking in using an explosive kunai to drive them away, we would have had trouble," Sasuke said.

"Let me get Naruto patched up, and then I'll take a look at it," Sakura said.

After checking Naruto's wounds, Sakura examined the creature. After a while of silence, Sakura spoke. "Well, I can't really come up with anything as to what this thing really is, but I can tell you some things about it. Since it has no eyes it hunts by sound alone. These spikes on the head must be for sensing vibrations in the sand. You mentioned there being more, so they must hunt in packs to take down larger prey."

"You speak as if it was some sort of animal or something," Hawk said.

"Well, it has to be an animal because demons are considered immortal. You killed this one, so it has to be some type of animal," Sakura explained.

"Well, that's one mystery solved. If there were any survivors, then they're most likely dead," Naruto said.

"So, what do we do now? The legend is true. How are we going to get to the village without alerting those creatures?" Mantis asked.

"We'll have to head back and inform Gaara of the situation," Temari said. "They hunt by sound, so we'll have to be quick about getting back."

After sealing everything back into the scrolls, they ran with everything they had back towards the village.

After running 5 miles, Naruto suddenly felt something. He halted and yelled "FREEZE!"

They froze in their tracks and turned to him in confusion.

"Why'd we stop, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I heard something. I think they caught up with us."

"How do you know that...I can't hear anything," Kankuro said in a little hint of annoyance.

"I have enhanced senses, or did you forget that I'm the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?"

They couldn't argue with that. They just stood in silence, and sure enough, they began to hear rumbling sounds. The sound increased in volume, and just as in started, it stopped. Complete and utter silence.

After waiting a few minutes, they believed the creatures were probably either waiting for them to slip up, or they've just passed them. Mantis didn't realize he was tilting to his left and stumbled to readjust his footing…big mistake. At that moment sand burst upwards around him, and three of those snake-like creatures coiled around his legs, waist, and his right arm. He struggled and yelled for them to help him.

Naruto pulled out a plain kunai and Sasuke unsheathed his katana. Naruto ran up and stabbed the one wrapped around Mantis's waist, and Sasuke slashed the one around his arm. Naruto then stabbed the one around Mantis's legs, and they all released him and retreated back into the sand.

They helped Mantis up, and just when they thought the creatures hit the road, the sand under their feet began to rise. They all jumped back a few feet.

"There must be a dozen of those things!" Hawk shouted.

Then something much bigger burst through the surface. It turned towards them and opened its three pronged beak and screeched.

"What the fuck is that!" Mantis yelped.

Then something they weren't expecting. The same snake-like creatures slithered from its beak; which startled them even more. Those snake-like things were tongues for an even larger creature!

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled and then he proceeded to toss kunai and shuriken at the beast. He was in so much of a panic, that he missed every toss, and the ones that did hit only reflected off its beak. They then decided to cut their losses and run like hell in the opposite direction, not caring where they were going.

The creature retracted its tongues back and dove back under the sand and gave chase.

"Naruto, can't you use an explosive kunai like you did last time?" Sasuke gasped as they ran.

"Last time we were standing still! I doubt it'll work while we're running!" Naruto looked behind them and noticed the dirt mound gaining on them. "Shit, that thing is fast as fuck!"

Sakura saw something when she turned to look behind them, but something caught her eyes to the left of them. "There's another one coming this way!"

They all looked, and sure enough, there was another dirt mound zooming towards them. They kicked into overdrive as they added chakra to their legs. After running for a few minutes, Naruto spotted a huge chunk of rock in the distance.

"Up on those rocks! They might not be able to reach us!"

Once the rocks were within reach they all leaped and scurried onto the rock pile. Mantis, unfortunately, jumped a little too hard and landed on the ground five feet away from the rock.

"Mantis, get your ass over here!" Hawk hollered.

Mantis scurried up onto his feet and bolted towards the rock, but just as he was two feet away sand erupted under him and snake tongues coiled around him and started pulling him under.

"Mantis!" Squirrel screamed in horror as he was fully dragged under; his screams for help echoing in all their minds.

Squirrel began sobbing and pounded her fist onto the rock; which was a like a calling card for the creatures as their tongues shot up and tried to reach them, but they scooted to the center out of reach. One in particular caught Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. One of them was a stump feeling around for them.

"I'm guessing that's the same one that attacked us earlier," Naruto said.

"Who thinks we can scare them off with Naruto's explosive kunais and make a mad dash for the village?" Kankuro asked.

"Do you realize how long we've been running? I'm fucking out of breath! I'm staying on this rock and catching my breath. You can go out there and get yourself killed because you were too stupid to think first!" Temari yelled. "And besides, Squirrel is devastated right now! We need to comfort her!"

"What, it's not like they were dating or anything right?"

"We were going to get married in a few months…"Squirrel sobbed into Sakura's shoulder.

"…Oh," was all Kankuro could muster.

After a few hours of sitting on the rock pile, Naruto became curious to see if those creatures were still loitering around. He pulled out a dull rusty kunai and tossed it to the side of the rock. The moment it made contact with the sand, one of the creatures raised its head and slammed back into the ground over the kunai.

"Well shit…" Naruto said blankly. "Patient son of bitches aren't they?"

"The fact that they hunt by sound alone hasn't changed," Sakura said. "We need to find some way to distract them so we can hurry back to the village."

"I can use my Shadow Clones to lure them away, and then we can run like hell," Naruto said.

"No"

Every turned to Squirrel. She popped a food pill into her mouth as she removed her mask. She handed her mask to Temari, who took it in confusion. "I'm not returning to the village."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're coming back with us!" Hawk said not understanding what the hell was going through her mind.

"I'm going to be the distraction while you guys get back to the village."

"You're going to offer yourself as bait? Are you fucking insane? Now that's just the depression talking!" Hawk shouted in bewilderment.

"Mantis and I loved each other very much. We promised we would always be together…even in the afterlife."

"Is there nothing we can do to convince you to back out of what you're about to do?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I'm going to join my love." She said sternly. There was no changing her mind. "When I get them far away enough, run like hell back to the village."

None of them were happy about her decision, but her mind was set and they couldn't do anything about it. They waited a few seconds; getting ready to make a sprint. Then Squirrel leaped into the air and landed ten feet away with a loud "thud". At the contact with the ground two dirt mounds formed and zoomed in her direction. Squirrel then proceeded to run; the dirt mounds hot on her trail.

Naruto and the others then gathered chakra into their legs and dashed in the direction of the village.

Squirrel ran as fast as she could for a good ten miles, until she tripped on a cactus. She landed on her face, but she tried to get back up and keep going. The pain from the cactus needles prevented her from advancing any further. She noticed one of the dirt mounds closing in, but she decided not to move. When the dirt mound was a few inches away, the creature stuck its head out and its three tongues slithered over and wrapped around her legs. Squirrel didn't even struggle as the creature drug her towards its mouth. She was waist deep down its throat when she realized that she only saw…one dirt mound. Where did the second one disappear to?

Well, it was too late to think about that. She decided that since this thing took her love's life, then she was going to take its life. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a tag.

"Trick-or-treat you son of a bitch."

~oOo~

Naruto and the others halted in their tracks when they heard an explosion in the background. They quickly turned around and saw a small mushroom cloud in the distance.


End file.
